A Midnight Visit To Angel Island
by cartoonking10749
Summary: Rouge is on the prowl on Angel Island. What is she doing there? Is she there for the Master Emerald? Or its guardian?


_**A Midnight visit on Angel Island**_

A shadow figure makes her way through the dark forestry foliage of the floating chunk of land and ecosystems known to all as Angel Island.

It was night and a moonlit path gave the shadow her true look. She looked to be a very feminine mammal of some kind with eye shades and lashes, complete with aqua green eyes. Only by large, pointy ears and jagged wings on her back, she can be identified as a bat. She was also dressed in a revealing outfit consisting of a large pink heart for a chest plate, white, long gloves, large whit boots also with pink hearts on each sole and the rest was almost cat suit-like.

Her name is Rouge. Treasure Hunter, Jewel Thief and spy extraordinaire.

Now her mind is riddled with questions that would be at first seem obvious, but they're not now. What was she doing on Angel Island in the first place? And why? All she knew was that it had nothing to do with the government she works for and it was for something personal. But she could not know what and why.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a glimpse of radiant green light replacing the moonlight. This came from the most valuable stone on the island, let alone the largest known in the world, the Master Emerald.

There were stories behind this emerald like it had the unnatural power to neutralize smaller, yet powerful stones known as Chaos Emeralds and the fact that it is responsible for keeping the island afloat and long ago was a prison for an enraged god of destruction. Rouge had a passion for this giant emerald as it will the finest addition to her collection of jewels, many of which she stole.

She had been longing for it for some time and there it was, mounted on the peak of an Aztec-like shrine, old and in ruins by the centuries.

In a rush of excitement, Rouge made her way up the short steps of the shrine, only to come to a halt on the last step. Right in front of her and the Master Emerald was a sleeping creature, about Rouge's size. This is the guardian of the Master Emerald.

The creature's exterior was exposed to the radiance of the emerald and is primarily coloured red. He was an unusual looking animal with a white crescent mark on his chest, he also had long thin red arms and legs, a red bent-like tail and a snout muzzle and despite sleeping, had an eye colour of violet purple. But his most noticeable features are red downward dreadlocks and huge boxing style white gloves where his hands should be, each one bearing two menace-looking spikes on where the knuckles are supposed to be. It was that feature that gave him his name: Knuckles.

Rouge knew that this red beast was an Echidna, which was once a powerful cilivilisation until a majority of them were wiped out by the catastrophic force of the very same creature that was once imprisoned in the giant green gem. So Knuckles was the last of his kind alive. Rouge personally knew him as a very serious, yet gruff loner, who was also a treasure hunter, about equal to her. He has a very low tolerance towards anyone attempting to steal the Master Emerald, especially if it was done behind his back. When Rouge and Knuckles first met, it was a treasure-hunting race for the shattered Master Emerald, which came to an end in a very unusual setting: Outer Space.

It was there where something "out of the ordinary" happened. Knuckles, her rival at the time, had saved her from a surely fatal fall and of course, she responded in fake disgust of why he saved her. Knuckles likewise thought she was ungrateful and claimed he only did it to spare the Master Emerald pieces she had. Rouge did finally display her version of a "thank you" by giving up her pieces to him, along with the remark of the stench of echidnas. After that, they both left and Rouge was left with a new attitude towards her saviour and feelings too.

But now, she was standing there looking down at his still motionless sleep, with questions drilling at her mind. Is her little fascination with him merely a crush? Or was it something better?

The overhead green-spectral glare of the Emerald snapped her out of her thought-provoking trance. She raised her to stare right back at it. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, a sign that gem-loving greed has risen after a temporary rest. She trod very silently, as not to wake the emerald's strict guardian.

Her gloved hand fully pressed and caressed the rough, yet fragile surface. At long last, ever since she first fixed her eyes on it, she always wanted to snatch and run away with it and now is a better time than any.

The Master Emerald, despite being enormous was actually a light-weight. So why did she not scoop it and fly away? And was there something that leapt out of the shadows of her mind to stop her in her tracks?

She knew that the Master Emerald was the power source responsible for keeping Angel Island afloat and vividly also knew, that should anything happen to it, whether stolen or shattered, the island will plummet. That itself can cause disaster to the island and land below. Like if it lands in the sea, a tidal wave can occur.

But it was not that truth that grinded her to a halt. No, it was something else, something to do with that echidna.

He was still there fast asleep, completely peaceful.

She looked at him with confusion. From what she knew about him, He seemed very devoted to this shiny, giant gemstone, as if it was his lifeline, his purpose in this world. She felt sorry for him and the Master Emerald would only sink his self-esteem to sub-levels. But why should she care about him?

Her conscience shouted out the answer within her mind.

"_**Because you love him"**_

The idea seemed preposterous at first, but is it? No.

He was handsome, especially when angry and confident. His dedication to a powerful stone intrigued her. He was a worthy fighter and treasure hunter too.

She had a crush on him, but would not admit to him, as not to appear weak. She deducted, he had the same feelings towards her as well, but too would not admit to her in person.

A wide smile was now on her face as she knew what move to do. It would be risky, but she was willing to go for it. She wanted to know what the sleeping guardian's lips were like.

Yes, she was going to kiss Knuckles, right here, right now.

She sat down next to him and leaned on all fours above him. Silently, she dropped her head slowly toward his and in a click of a second; her lips were locked with his.

Knuckles's lips felt rough, yet gentle at a time, just like him.

After what seems to be two minutes, Rouge lifted her head to break out of the lock.

Suddenly, a jolt of panic sparked throughout her body as she glimpsed a sudden movement of Knuckles's head. She worried he might wake up and after seeing her, would go into an over-reactive rage.

But nothing happened. The thing different was that the frown on his face changed into a peaceful smile, as if the kiss that happened a minute ago was a gentle, wonderful dream.

Rouge calmed down and smiled down at the still silent and asleep echidna. And it came to her that she was not on Angel Island for stealing the Master Emerald at all, but to kiss the one responsible for stealing her heart.

And there will be many nights after this, which she will repeat the magical moment for when the time is right, she will be ready to admit her love to him in person.

But for know, she will play this midnight game and continuously enjoy every second of it.

She stood up, wings outstretched, ready for take off. But before she took to the air, with an empty hand, she caressed the echidna's head and dreadlocks and spoke in a quiet, yet loving voice manner.

"Sweet Dreams, Knuckie"

The End.


End file.
